smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Denisa (LD Stories)
Denisa (AKA "Denny") is a character who was originally featured in the cartoon series. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is Lord Balthazar's niece and Gargamel's God-niece, so at times when her uncle does not want to watch her (or does not have the time, as he tells her), he will leave her in his God-son's care. She seems to enjoy staying with Gargamel, despite his rude mannerisms and hatred for the Smurfs. After befriending Sassette, thus befriending her with the other Smurfs, she now likes to tease her God-uncle with knowing how to get to the Smurf Village, but not telling about it. This greatly upsets him, but Scruple tends to keep him from falling for her mind game so he won't have an earful when she leaves. What a Voice! She has an uncanny vocal power because, whenever emotionally disrupted, her general outcry is transformed into an echoing wail -- the likes of which are capable of breaking glass, rupturing eardrums, malfunctioning inventions, or striking fear into the most threatening creatures. As demonstrated with befriending Sassette, she does have the ability to sing -- at least about average of anyone else -- but when hitting high notes, such as in operatic songs, it turns into the echoing cry, which can be heard on the other side of the forest. This can help her when she is lost and needs rescuing, or could give her an advantage should she want to become a theatrical star. Season 1 Episodes Denisa only plays a secondary role in one episode of Season 1. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- Denisa is under Gargamel's care when she decides to visit the Smurf Village to show off her new bow to Sassette. While there, she is introduced to Peewit and scares him by "liking him." By the end, they decide to be friends, but only when she is visiting. Season 2 Episodes Denisa has a primarily tertiary role in Season 2, but may be given a stronger role depending on the storyline. *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance As a child, Denisa stands about 3'4" in American measurement when introduced from the original series. She has long black hair parted near-mid center that curls up at the ends. Her pale skin gives her a "Snow White" appeal, and her eyes are standard black with tiny eyelashes. *'Seasons 1 & 2' -- She wears a lavender dress with long sleeves, yellow trimming, and a black waist belt. Her round flat shoes match the large red bow atop her head. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice was done by Katie Leigh, but a more suitable voice actress in tone and personality would be Sarah Silverman, who voiced the "pixlexia princess" of Disney's Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz. Trivia *No direct age is given, but she is estimated to be between 6 - 8 years. In Numbuh 404's accounts, she is introduced being 7 years old. *After completely reorganizing the Season 11 timeline, it was decided that her birthday is in early May, and the specific date is yet to be decided. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Gargamel's relatives Category:LD Stories characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Nature lovers Category:LD Season 1 characters